Male Mischief
by FieryFafar
Summary: some simple drabbles of yaoi/bro shippings c:


_1. Nameless_

"Yea. And then some kid laughed really stupidly, thinking he can beat my team." Green scoffed as he casually flailed his right hand. "Kid barely lasted 5 minutes before I wiped his whole team out."

Red merely listened in silence, mouth posing a smirk at Green's story. The boy leaned his back on Green's back, both enjoying the warmth and each other's company. He heard as Green laughed cockily, preferably mocking at his recent opponent. Eyes dropping to a shut, he gently knocked the back of his head on Green's, turning that laughter into amused chuckles.

_2. Preciousmetal_

"Hey bro! What's up?" Without time to waste, Gold zoomed beside Silver and wrapped his arm around his shoulders. "Haven't seen you for a while? How's your training and jizz?" The boy flashed a cheeky smirk, clearly happy to see the redhead he surprisingly called 'friend'.

However, as for Silver, "Don't touch me you stupid shit." He pushed Gold's hand away, blowing a sour scoff at the sudden embrace.

But no matter how badly he treated him, Gold didn't seem to mind at all. "Aw come on. I know you miss me." Bending slightly to face Silver, he playfully raised his eyebrows.

Even though Silver gave the expression of pure apathy, the little act actually brought a vibration of chuckles in his chest. "Why would I miss you dammit move away!"

_3. Clingy_

"High five!" Jun screamed as he raised his hands in the air. Kouki stood in silence, clearly baffled at his best friend's ecstatic personality. With a shake of his head, he stretched his hands as well, wanting to slap the palms of Jun.

However, before he could even touch him, "Down low!" Jun quickly dropped his hands down, palms still opened for the slap. The sudden change of act stunned Kouki, making him freeze with hands in the air.

Then, "Too slow!" Jun laughed out loud, his arms wrapped around his stomach.

Suddenly, he felt a short, yet agonizing pain in his crotch. Biting the insides of his lips, Jun quickly covered his groin and silently gasped in pain.

"Is that too slow for ya?" This time, it was Kouki's turn to laugh out loud after he guiltlessly flicked Jun's crotch.

_4. Kuro_

"Hey Cheren, how are you able to fit these?" Black hopped and wiggled as he tried on one of Cheren's jeggings. "Shit, these are tight. Are you sure you're a man?"

Cheren stood near the doorframe in bewilderment, jaw dropping that he could actually fit his two fists in it. It was bad enough Black had welcomed himself inside his room while he was absent, but now the brown-eyed boy was shamelessly trying out his pants after he raided his closet.

That, and the fact that Black was also cladded in nothing but his boxers. "BLACK! FOR ARCEUS SAKE DON'T YOU HAVE ANY MORALITY?!"

_5. Hunter_

"Hey bud! What's up? I haven't seen you in ages!" Hibiki cheered in joy as he wrapped his arms around Silver's neck. The second he saw him, the boy was too happy for words. It had been awhile since he last saw Silver, so what better way to treat a pal than to give him a big hug from behind. Hibiki was pretty sure Silver didn't mind, right?

Wrong. "W-what the- GET THE FUCK OFF ME YOU DICK!" The second he felt Hibiki's body pressing against his back, Silver felt cold shivers running up to his brain. He felt the boy's cheek pressing against his cheek, colouring him a huge warmth of red from top to bottom. "GET OFF ME GET OFF ME GET OFF ME!" Silver continued flailing and twisting, trying his very best to shake Hibiki off.

Sadly, the shorter boy had been working out. "Nope not letting go," Hibiki laughed childishly as he clung onto Silver. After the fifth turn, Hibiki hopped and quickly wrapped his legs around Silver's waist. "Come on, Silver! Onward to victory!"

"Get the fuck OFF OF ME YOU-!" Thanks to Hibiki's weight, Silver fell on his face.

_6. Isshu_

"Um…Black, what are you doing?" N asked quizzically as he saw Black holding three stacks of thick books. However, instead of answering, the brunette kept his mouth shut. Finally stopping a step away from him, he placed the books down to the ground, right between them. "Black…?" The more N looked, the more confused he became.

Posing a serious face, Black placed the books until it was stacked nicely. Still not uttering a word, he gripped N's arms, pulling himself upward as he climbed the books. "Um…" Another sound popped N's mouth. Seeing that Black was now slightly taller than him, he had to tilt his head up. "Black I-"

N was rendered speechless once Black placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

His face was red. His emerald eyes were round as plates. "I…!" N slapped his forehead, fingers feeling the heat from his warm skin. N gawked like a fool as Black flashed a cocky grin.

"Your height intimidates me." Black sighed in fake woe, the corner of his lips still pulling a smirk. The sight N gave him brought a wave of laughs in his chest, however held back so he wouldn't hurt his feelings. One hand on his hip, Black smiled and softly patted N's head, quietly enjoying the height of the moment with the flustered greenette.

_**END.**_

**_0-0-0_**

**and then i said to the sky, "why the fuck not?"**


End file.
